Bad Day
by saltqueen23
Summary: Post Series 3. Lief is having a bad day, and seeks comfort. One Shot


Hey! While I'm not new to writing fic, this is the first time I've posted it publicly. Please be kind. Deltora Quest is owned by Emily Rodda.

Story: Lief/Jasmine, One Shot. Rated M.

Summary: Lief has a bad day and seeks comfort with Jasmine.

Lief was having a bad day. It had started that morning, before the dawn. He was back in the Shifting Sands, alone while the Hive droned at him, bearing down on him, driving away all hope. And then he was in the Shadow Lands, and Jasmine was being snatched away from him, held by a figure cloaked in shadow. Then he was in the palace, watching in horror as all his friends died around him.

Jasmine has shaken him awake, soothing him, reminding him that all of it was past or imagined, and that he was safe. Lief knew that he would be miserable without her, his partner in all things in life. He had been so sorry to leave her that morning, each of them going about their separate duties.

For the most part, Lief could forget about the horrors of his past adventures. He focused on his friends, the success of their efforts, and every good moment with Barda and Jasmine. But every once in awhile the nightmares he had faced resurfaced, starting in his dreams and staying with him the whole day through. All Lief wanted to do was go back to bed, his arms wrapped around Jasmine, but he knew that he couldn't. But it was so hard. Twice today, he had had trouble breathing during meetings, the shadows in his brain choking his lungs. He'd had to excuse himself and leave the room to experience the tightness in his chest and the fear that all the good in his life was another Shadow Lord trap, alone.

He hadn't seen Jasmine all day, not since that morning, when she had kissed him goodbye and left to train her new birds. He wasn't exactly sure where she was, otherwise Lief would have gone directly to her. But he couldn't anyways. There was work to do.

"Lief." Lief looked up at the sound of his name. He was sitting in the kitchens, alone, enjoying a momentary respite from his work. Doom was standing inthe doorway.

"Go home," Doom said. It was not a suggestion, but Lief shook his head anyways.

"I can't, Doom."

Doom strolled into the room, taking a seat across from Lief.

"I know that you are not feeling well," he said, his voice _almost_ soft, "It's one of those days. I've had them. You can't get work done when you're like this." There was a look of empathy in his eyes.

Lief blinked away tears. It felt good to know that someone else knew what he was going through. He knew Barda and Jasmine would also understand, but he couldn't talk to them at the moment.

"All right," he agreed, "I'm not getting anything done anyways."

"Good." Doom smiled. "I believe Jasmine finished early today. She'll be waiting for you."

Lief smiled and left, using the kitchen door. He felt a stirring in his stomach. He knew of one way to help himself feel better, and he desperately hoped his mother wasn't at the forge, and more importantly, that Jasmine was in the mood.

"Jasmine?" Lief called as he opened the forge door.

"In here!" Lief followed her voice to the kitchen. His wife was standing there, arranging flowers in a vase. She looked beautiful, though she was wearing a regular tunic, with an old pair of leggings.

"Your mother brought these," she said, turning to smile at him, indicating the vase.

"Is she here?" Lief drew close to Jasmine, burying his nose in her hair. Her smell was intoxicating.

"No, we are all alone."

"Good." Lief turned Jasmine around, maybe a little more aggressively than he meant to. He kissed her desperately, his hands on her hips, pushing her into the counter behind her.

Jasmine broke free, breathing hard. Lief went to her neck, pressing kisses there, moving steadily to her neck.

"Lief," she said. She sounded a little confused, taken aback by the abrupt change in mood.

"Please, Jasmine." He pulled back for a moment, looking into her eyes. He was pleased to see no fear or hesitation, only love. She nodded and boosted herself onto the counter, spreading her legs. Lief moaned and moved between them. His dick was throbbing.

He started kissing her again, hands slipping under her shirt. She helped him to remove it. He moved from her mouth to her nipples. She gasped. Lief circled her nipples with his tongue, loving every noise she made. He tugged at her pants, and she moved her hips to help him. Once she was free, Lief stepped back.

"You're beautiful," he said, drinking her all in, her flushed face, wild hair, hard nipples, and wet center. She blushed and started to close her legs, but Lief put his hands on her knees.

"Lief," she protested quietly.

"So beautiful," he said, moving one hand to her. She whimpered as he began rubbing her sweet spot with his thumb. Her head fell back. Lief moved his lips back to her neck as he slipped a finger inside her. She cried out and gripped him, one hand in his hair, the other clawing at his back. She gasped as he moved, rubbing her walls, using his thumb to circle her pearl.

"Lief!" she cried out. Lief moved faster, slipped in another finger, felt her clench around him. She cried out again as she came. Panting, she came back down, and Lief removed his hand. He sucked on his fingers, tasting her. He undid his pants.

"Oh," Jasmine said.

Lief paused. "Oh?"

"I just… I wasn't expecting more." She blushed deeper. Lief into her eyes, thinking about their marriage so far. They'd been married just recently, and he realized that they had made love only a handful of times, and none of those times so fast and aggressive as this.

"We can stop. Just say the word." He wanted release, but he could do that by himself. He'd been doing it since he was fourteen, after all. He definitely did not want to hurt or scare Jasmine.

"I'm fine."

"Jasmine, please be honest. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Jasmine tossed her head, her usual fire showing through. "I would never lie to you, Lief. Not about this, or anything else."

Lief pressed his lips to hers gently. He looked into her eyes. "I know. That's why I love you."

She flashed him a cheeky grin. "So, we can continue?"

"Yes, oh yes." He wasted no time. He spread her legs wide again and slipped in. She buried her head in his shoulder while he gripped her hips. He tried to go slow, but he couldn't. He thrust in and out, gripping her hips hard. Some part of his brain knew he would leave bruises, but Jasmine made no protests. She was breathing in short gasps, making little noises that he knew meant that she was enjoying it as much as he was.

He hit a rhythm, fiercely entering her over and over again. He was so close. Jasmine bit down on his shoulder, and he knew she was close too. A few more thrusts and he hit something inside her that made her cry out. He came shortly after, thrusting until he was empty.

They came down together, their heavy breathing slowing. Reluctantly, Lief pulled out. Jasmine was limp. She looked at him through half-closed eyes. Gently, he picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom. He lay her down, and then joined her on the bed, curling up around her. She snuggled into him.

"Thank you," Lief said.

"It was one of those days, wasn't it?" His sigh was her answer, and she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. They stayed that way for the rest of the day, wrapped in each other's arms, comforted by the others love and warmth.


End file.
